This invention relates to 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted phenyl)-2,3-dihydrothiophene derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Japanese Pat. No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) generically discloses certain 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl or halophenyl)-2,3-dihydrothiophenes, including 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrothiophenes, as pharmaceuticals. Based on Chem. Abstracts 95: 24799e, Russian Pat. No. SU 767105, discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,3-dihydrothiophene.
Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl or 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans and Japanese Pat. No. 68/21423 discloses p-(2-amino-4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-3-thienyl)-benzene sulfonic acid. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonylmethylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal ueridosulfonylfurans and ureidosulfonylthiophenes.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 505,169, filed June 17, 1983, and Ser. No. 607,610 filed May 9, 1984, I disclose certain herbicidal 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans and derivatives thereof.